Песчаный краулер
|cost= |modifier= |sysmods= |length=около 40 метров |width= |height=20 метров |mass= |max accel= |speed= |velocity= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=нет |complement= |bays= |escapepods= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |cargohandling= |consumables=Топлива и еды на два месяца |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |availability= |role= * Транспортное средство * Убежище |firstuse= |retired= |affiliation=Джавы |modules= }} Песчаный краулер (иногда просто краулер) ( ) — гусеничное транспортное средство коричневого цвета, принадлежавшее джавам. Этот гигантский вид транспорта напоминал по внешнему виду танк. Джавы использовали свои краулеры для перевозки дроидов, которых они продавали на Татуине. Песчаные краулеры, работавшие на пару, были проданы на Татуин, когда этот мир сформировался как горнодобывающая колония. Когда же оказалось, что рудники совершенно нерентабельны и не приносят никакой прибыли, краулеры были брошены на планете, после чего джавы быстро прибрали их к рукам. Каждый краулер являлся домом для целого клана, численность которого могла достигать нескольких сотен членов. Поскольку конструкция краулеров была крайне древняя (первые машины этого класса появились на планете еще в период Ситхской войны), найти оригинальные запчасти не было почти никакой возможности, разве что разобрать машину другого клана, которую уже не представлялось возможным восстановить даже самим джавам. В связи с этим обстоятельством, краулеры поддерживались в рабочем состоянии многочисленными самодельными устройствами, заменявшими оригинальные, уже вышедшие из строя системы. Появления * * *''Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars 1'' * *''Миссия R2-D2: Странствие маленького героя'' *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Imperial troop transporter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' * *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' * * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' * *''Мандалорский доспех'' *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 81: Судьбы джав'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой'' *''Наследие Силы: Изгнание'' }} Неканоничные появления thumb|300px|right|Внутреннее помещение песчаного краулера *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' * *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' * * * *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' * Источники *''Star Wars Blueprints'' *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»'' * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Справочник по «Тёмной Империи»'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Enter the Unknown'' * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Гусеничный транспорт